Field
The present disclosure generally relates to power amplifier bias circuits.
Description of the Related Art
A power amplification system can include a power amplifier and a bias circuit configured to provide a bias signal to the power amplifier. Variations in the manufacturing process can result in undesirable variation in the bias signal, e.g. current variations or voltage variations.